


Lakeside Promises

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri's excited to see his best friend after a year when they meet up at their families' lakeside cabin for their annual camping trip.





	Lakeside Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~ o7
> 
> Just wanted to give a heads up: in this AU people are born knowing their secondaries.

"Vitya!" Yuuri screeches as soon as he exits the car and sees him with his long hair standing outside the lakeside cabin.

He launches himself at the older boy and delights in the laughter that he cuts short as they both go tumbling to the ground. Purring at the smell of the alpha, he nuzzles into their haphazard embrace.

"Ah, Yuuri," Vitya finally says, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too!"

He feels Vitya tighten the hug before he's being pushed off. He whines at the momentary loss but gladly accepts a hand up. They share a wide smile and then Yuuri has a brilliant idea.

"Bet you can't catch me!" he teases as he takes off towards the lake.

Casting a look over his shoulder, he catches Vitya's surprised look before he's growling playfully and giving chase. Yuuri chirps in invitation and weaves through the trees with an agility only a ten year old could have, intentionally letting his omegan scent waft behind him.

He shrieks when fingertips brush his shirt and he takes a hairpin turn away from the shore. Victor, being a few years older than him, can't take the turn as sharp and he goes down with a yelp and a _splash._

Yuuri pants as he stops and watches Victor sputter and look at him from the shallow of the lake. And then he's throwing his head back with laughter at the sight of his long silver hair wet and full of algae, his scandalized look, and his high pitched whine he let out when he stood up and inspected himself.

_"Oof!"_ Yuuri cries out as he's tackled to the ground by a very _wet_ and _cold_ Vitya.

"I caught you!" Vitya calls out in victory, "That was all part of my plan!"

Vitya buries his long fingers into the sides of his ribs and his face into his belly, blowing raspberries.

"Noooo!" he calls out, but he's laughing because it's his Vitya who's laughing with him, dripping cold lake water all over him.

Vitya stops his assault and leans onto an elbow to lay next to Yuuri. "You know," he starts, "one day I really will hunt you properly."

Yuuri feels a blush creep onto his face. "And one day I won't let you catch me so easily."

Everyone at school knows about the hunts—even if the adults try to keep talk of the _chases_ and _runs_ away from their ears. There's almost always talk of mates and bonding in those hushed whispers. It's a fairly common thing on the playground for omegas to taunt someone into chasing them, or for alphas to give chase. Of course, "tag" is the façade; a way to make it into a game and have fun before they have to grow up and do it for Real.

"Is that a challenge?" Vitya asks with shining eyes.

"No," Yuuri states quietly, "it's a promise."

The moment passes and then they're walking back to the cabin, hand-in-hand, the promise of a hot bath more than welcoming.


End file.
